


Osculum, Basium, Savolium.

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-08
Updated: 2010-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean experience different types of kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Osculum, Basium, Savolium.

**Author's Note:**

> The Romans created three categories of kissing - Osculum (a kiss on the cheek); Basium (a kiss on the lips) and Savolium (a deep kiss), which is where the strange title for this fic comes from.
> 
> Another random fact about kissing - the most important muscle in kissing is the Orbicularis Oris, also known as the kissing muscle, which allows the lips to pucker.  
> Lips are also 100 times more sensitive than the tips of the fingers. Not even genitals have as much sensitivity as lips.

Dean shifted uncomfortably in bed, unable to sleep because of the heat. His body was sticky from too much sweat sticking to his skin, despite only wearing his boxers to bed. Sam looked to be having no trouble sleeping on the other bed, and had been sound asleep every time that Dean had looked his brother's way during the long, sleepless hours of the too hot night. The elder Winchester found the air too thick to breathe into his lungs, too constricting in his throat and he moaned, shifted against the mattress beneath him as he tried to angle his hot body into a better, more comfortable position.

Within seconds he was shifting again, laying on his stomach, then his back, turning onto his left side, then his right, to no avail. Whichever way he turned his body, it was uncomfortable, too hot. He sighed and toyed with the idea of just getting up, foregoing sleep in order to find a cooler place with beer and ice cream and air conditioning that actually worked. He contemplated actually getting up to go to a bar or at least a Seven-Eleven to get some beer and ice cream, before he wondered whether Castiel would be available to join him. He sighed and smiled when he thought of his lover before he wished that the angel was there already. He shouldn't have been surprised when he heard a familiar shift of feathers and clothing settling down on the bed beside him, but he was.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel's always reassuring deep voice sounded in the air behind him, as Dean angled his body to turn over in bed to face his lover.

"Hey, Cas," Dean replied, wearily, heat turning his words into an exaggerated yawn in an attempt to get more oxygen into his system. "I'm hot, and I can't sleep."

Castiel sighed,. before he settled down beside the hunter on the bed, clothes rustling and trenchcoat settling out around them as he slid one hand up and over the ridge of Dean's hip. Dean, all too used to Castiel's long fingers warm and heated against his flesh whenever they slept together, was suddenly surprised to find that now the angel's slender hands were cold, leaving chill gooseflesh in their wake. Dean sighed in happiness, contented both at his lover's touch and the angel's cooling influence beside him.

Castiel leant in and pressed the palm of his hand flat against Dean's forehead, fingers spreading soothing coolness through Dean's body. Dean sighed again, eyes drifting closed in tiredness as Castiel laid his mouth against his cheek. gently.

Castiel's lips were cool against his skin, plush lips lingering against slightly stubbled cheek as the angel kissed him again. Dean shifted beneath his touch, settled against the angel's body more fully as he slipped his hand beneath his lover's coat and snagged Castiel's body in a tender embrace. Castiel purred slightly in amused contentment, allowing Dean to hold him, to snuggle into him in weary contentment, snuggling a little back in reciprocation.

He took his hand away from Dean's forehead, placed his still cool fingers on the back of Dean's neck as he pressed his lips against Dean's, chill silken surfaces lingering against Dean's hot, firmer lips. Dean sighed again and kissed him back sleepily, a slight snore rumbling in his chest as he almost fell asleep beneath Castiel's soothingly cool kisses.

Castiel's tongue lapped out against Dean's firm lips, pushing against them insistently with a small whine in his throat asking for admittance. Dean cracked one eye open and smiled, before opening his mouth beneath Castiel's onslaught. Castiel slid his tongue inside Dean's mouth, surprisingly chill in comparison to its usual hot wet mouthful. Castiel breathed slightly into the hunter's mouth as he probed his lover's mouth with his tongue exploring every inch of his tongue and wet warmth. Dean shivered at the feel of icy coolness seeping into his body, lowering his temperature as Castiel kissed him, purposefully using his angelic essence to cool and soothe his lover.

The hunter tipped his head back slightly, inviting Castiel further in and receiving a deep kiss in return, lips working hungrily against one another. The angel's hands were still a cold pressure against the hunter's back, fingertips massaging Dean's flesh and spreading cooling pressure over his flesh. Dean sighed and settled back against the mattress, smiling in contentment beneath the angel's soothing ministrations.

"Thanks, Cas," Dean said, gratefully. "Please stay."

"Of course," Castiel replied, as though the mere idea of leaving now was an absurd notion.

Dean smiled and settled into Castiel's body, relaxing when he felt the angel curl around him, pressure soothing against him as he cradled him into sleep. Castiel smiled as he watched Dean sleeping peacefully, lips parted gently as the hunter snored, eyelids fluttering in some hunter's dream. The angel pressed a soothing kiss every now and again to Dean's lips every time he felt Dean's temperature raising again, hands constantly soothing and caressing him as he slept.

And if Sam noticed that Dean was still cradled against Castiel's body in the morning, he remained silent on the matter, a brief smile creasing across the younger hunter's face at the sight of Dean sleeping peacefully in Castiel's arms. Castiel smiled back at him, running one soothing hand over Dean's brow when it seemed as though the hunter would wake again. Dean settled back into sleep as Sam nodded at the angel gratefully.

"Look after him, Cas," he said, simply, knowing already that the statement was a moot point.

"Always," Castiel replied, immediately.

"I know," Sam acknowledged, before shambling off to the bathroom without a second glance.

Castiel watched him leave, touched that Sam had all but given him permission to stay with his brother without recriminations or argument. Castiel smile grew broader and was the first thing that Dean saw when the hunter roused from sleep.

"Hey, sweetheart," Dean murmured, sleepily as he leant in to press a kiss to Castiel's soft responsive mouth gently.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel replied, when the kiss ended.

"Thanks for staying with me last night, Cas," Dean murmured, as he rested his hand against Castiel's cheek tenderly.

Castiel remained silent, eyes resting tenderly upon Dean's face, a small smile softening the gentle curve of his mouth as Dean dragged his thumb across Castiel's full lower lip.

"I wish you could stay with me every night," Dean murmured, wistfully.

"All you have to do is ask, Dean, and I will remain by your side," Castiel replied, immediately.

Dean leant away slightly, far enough away to stare at his lover in surprise, but not far enough away to disentangle himself from Castiel's embracing arms.

"Seriously?" Dean asked, happiness shining through his hopeful surprise.

Castiel nodded slowly, eyes forever locked with Dean's.

"Please stay with me, Cas, always," Dean murmured as he leant into Castiel's body once more.

"Always," Castiel replied, smiling when Dean snuggled into his body again.

The angel always found it fascinating how Dean only ever seemed to relax when he was held in Castiel's arms, as though it was the only place Dean felt safe and found peace from the world. He stroked Dean's back and sighed contentedly, knowing that he would always be there watching over him, to willingly offer him the love, peace and security that Dean so obviously needed.

"Thanks, Cas," Dean suddenly said, as though he knew what Castiel had been thinking. "Things are better when you're here."

Castiel remained silent, not really knowing the words to reply to his lover; instead he just leant in to brush his lips against Dean's responsive mouth, hoping that the hunter would pick up his love, his tenderness for the hunter in the cool pressure of lips against lips. Dean sighed into Castiel's open mouth - message received and understood. They were still kissing when Sam came back from the bathroom and the younger Winchester crept around them, affording them a private moment together as he slowly packed for the next stage of their journey. He felt relieved that Dean had found someone he so obviously loved and was loved in return, proving that there was happiness for them out there after all ...

~fini~


End file.
